


Waiting for G/o/d/o/t/

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 100-500 words, Crack, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Episode: s07e22 Lost City (2), Episode: s08e18 Threads, Episode: s09e17 The Scourge, Episode: s10e10 The Quest (1), Humor, Meta, Other, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-act play in 24 lines, with micro-sequel.</p><p>Characters and pairings are reader's choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for G/o/d/o/t/

[Scene: A living room. Possibly a house or apartment, possibly a hotel suite. Sofa. Coffee table, end tables, a single lamp lit. Two bottles of wine or bourbon, one empty; two glasses, half empty or half full. Off in the shadows, the door to another room.]

"You're in love with him."

"Mm. So are you."

"Mm."

"Slept with him?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

"Waiting for him, getting him back, picking up the pieces, moving on -- that's it. That's what it keeps coming around to."

"That's what there is."

"There's more, somewhere. In some universe that isn't this one. In some future that'll get undone before we know it ever happened."

"That's ... oddly metaphysical, coming from you."

"I have my moments."

"Do you believe it?"

"Why not? It's not exactly a consolation, but it's ... "

"Something."

"Mm. Better than nothing."

"You know he's in love with both of us."

"And you know he'll never choose. Not even the option of having us both."

"Not in this universe. Not in this timeline. I know."

"So. Are we drunk enough to sleep with each other yet?"

"I was drunk enough after the last bottle. You?"

"I didn't need to get drunk to want that."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Guess there's no point in waiting anymore, then."

"Nope. No point in waiting."

[They do not move.]

**Author's Note:**

> _I read back over the comments at LJ and realized that a bunch of times my head said 'Shroud' and my fingers typed 'Scourge,' and thought that maybe in the morning-after sequel to this fic, the two people wake up on the sofa to find they're a pair of Prior-engineered insects:_
> 
> First bug: We can adapt to eat anything!  
> Second bug: Even each other?  
> First bug: Mmm!  
> Second bug: I'm game if you are.  
> [They do not move.]


End file.
